Shadows
by princess of darkness2703
Summary: Yugi and yami were in love and seto kiba was jealous and whent to yugi and yami's house and kissed yami but what he didn't know was yugi was looking at them through the window and he got seriously angry and hurt and ran away! Will he be ok? What will yami do when yugi doesn't come home!
1. WhyYami!

Hey guys ok so here's chapter two of shadows remember I don't own yugioh enjoy!

Yami woke up on the couch he stared at the door wondering if Yugi came home last night he stood up and joged up the stares and looked in his and Yugi's room but Yugi wasn't there the bed didn't even looked slept in. Yami checked the whole house the bathroom the kitchen but Yugie was nowhere to be seen. Yami started to get really worried he was thinking of all the things that could have happened to him when he decided to call there friend Joey. 《 "Hey Joey is Yugi there" 》( 《》mean someone is on the phone ) asked Yami very concerned. 《 "sorry bud no why what's wrong you sond worried" 》asked Joey《 " well Yugi and I had a fight and you know what I'll tell you the story later but the point is Yugi got really upset and ran off and he never came home" 》 said Yami really worried.《 " ok I'll be over there soon and you can tell me exactly what happened then we'll go look for him and if we can't find him we'll call the cops alright."》 Said Joey. 《 " alright see you soon "》 said Yami with a sigh and hung up. " oh Yugi were are you? " asked Yami aloud.

( now with Yugi )

Yugi woke up in a room with a woman standing over him whith a clipboard in her hands. " were am? " asked Yugi. " your in a hospital young man we found you in an ally and rushed you here. " said the woman. " now can you tell me your name and how you got in that ally." Asked the woman. " yeah my names Yugi and I whent there to sleep I had know were else to go and spent all the money I had on a bus ticket to get here." Said Yugi." And befor you ask why I'm here it's because i found out my boyfriend was cheating on me and I wanted to get as far away as I could. " said Yugi." Well I'm sorry to hear about your boyfriend but you shouldn't have run away I'm sure your parents must be worried sick I'll call them if you give me there numbers". Said the nurse. " um actually I don't have parents they're dead i live with my grandpa but he's in Egypt right now and won't be back for a year at the least." Said Yugi. " oh I'm sorry mmm do you plan on going back home or not. Asked the nurse. " I don't want to go home and I don't care who worries about me. " said Yugi. " well mmm I suppose you could come home with me I got a spare room that you can us alright how does that sound. " asked the nurse. " that sounds great thank you um what's your name. " asked Yugi. " oh haha my name is Alex." Said Alex. "

( now with Yami )

"Hey Joey." Said Yami. " hey Yami so what happened with you and Yugi. " asked Joey. " well yesterday seto kiba came over and wanted to see me he didn't say why but I let him in and the next thing I know he tell's me he likes me and I told him me and Yugi were together and he told me he knew that and that he didn't care and then he pushes me up against a wall and crushed his lips to mine then Yugi stormes in and pushes seto off me and starts punching him in the face I pull him off he yells at me to let him go and kicks me in the shin and pushes me to the floor to. " said Yami. " and I tell him it's not what it looks like and he screams so you weren't just kissing seto kiba and I said it is what it looks like but i was going to tell him kiba kissed me I didn't kiss him but Yugi cut me off and said not to make up excuses and then he askes why I did it and that broke my heart I was speechless then he started crying and said he didn't want to know and ran out and he didn't stop know matter how much i called after him. " said Yami. " I stayed up till 2:00am and he never came home I'm really worried what if he's hurt or worse or what if he got kidnapped." Yami kept spiting out things that could have happened to Yugi untill Joey put his hand over his mouth. " ok so let's go look for him he couldn't be that far away right I mean really were would he go." Asked Joey.

Joey and Yami spent six hours looking for Yugi and they didn't find him they searched all over town and he wasn't anywere to be seen they whent back to the house but he still wasn't there. " ok now I'm worried! " said Joey. "Yugi were are you." Yami asks aloud. " That's it I'm calling the cops. Said Joey.

Joey called the cops and they spent all night loking for Yugi and never found him and finally they put posters with Yugi's face on it and put the poster in the newspaper.

Ok chapter done hope you liked please review :)


	2. Yugi were are you!

Hey guys ok so here's chapter two of shadows remember I don't own yugioh enjoy!

Yami woke up on the couch he stared at the door wondering if Yugi came home last night he stood up and joged up the stares and looked in his and Yugi's room but Yugi wasn't there the bed didn't even looked slept in. Yami checked the whole house the bathroom the kitchen but Yugie was nowhere to be seen. Yami started to get really worried he was thinking of all the things that could have happened to him when he decided to call there friend Joey. 《 "Hey Joey is Yugi there" 》( 《》mean someone is on the phone ) asked Yami very concerned. 《 "sorry bud no why what's wrong you sond worried" 》asked Joey《 " well Yugi and I had a fight and you know what I'll tell you the story later but the point is Yugi got really upset and ran off and he never came home" 》 said Yami really worried.《 " ok I'll be over there soon and you can tell me exactly what happened then we'll go look for him and if we can't find him we'll call the cops alright."》 Said Joey. 《 " alright see you soon "》 said Yami with a sigh and hung up. " oh Yugi were are you? " asked Yami aloud.

( now with Yugi )

Yugi woke up in a room with a woman standing over him whith a clipboard in her hands. " were am? " asked Yugi. " your in a hospital young man we found you in an ally and rushed you here. " said the woman. " now can you tell me your name and how you got in that ally." Asked the woman. " yeah my names Yugi and I whent there to sleep I had know were else to go and spent all the money I had on a bus ticket to get here." Said Yugi." And befor you ask why I'm here it's because i found out my boyfriend was cheating on me and I wanted to get as far away as I could. " said Yugi." Well I'm sorry to hear about your boyfriend but you shouldn't have run away I'm sure your parents must be worried sick I'll call them if you give me there numbers". Said the nurse. " um actually I don't have parents they're dead i live with my grandpa but he's in Egypt right now and won't be back for a year at the least." Said Yugi. " oh I'm sorry mmm do you plan on going back home or not. Asked the nurse. " I don't want to go home and I don't care who worries about me. " said Yugi. " well mmm I suppose you could come home with me I got a spare room that you can us alright how does that sound. " asked the nurse. " that sounds great thank you um what's your name. " asked Yugi. " oh haha my name is Alex." Said Alex. "

( now with Yami )

"Hey Joey." Said Yami. " hey Yami so what happened with you and Yugi. " asked Joey. " well yesterday seto kiba came over and wanted to see me he didn't say why but I let him in and the next thing I know he tell's me he likes me and I told him me and Yugi were together and he told me he knew that and that he didn't care and then he pushes me up against a wall and crushed his lips to mine then Yugi stormes in and pushes seto off me and starts punching him in the face I pull him off he yells at me to let him go and kicks me in the shin and pushes me to the floor to. " said Yami. " and I tell him it's not what it looks like and he screams so you weren't just kissing seto kiba and I said it is what it looks like but i was going to tell him kiba kissed me I didn't kiss him but Yugi cut me off and said not to make up excuses and then he askes why I did it and that broke my heart I was speechless then he started crying and said he didn't want to know and ran out and he didn't stop know matter how much i called after him. " said Yami. " I stayed up till 2:00am and he never came home I'm really worried what if he's hurt or worse or what if he got kidnapped." Yami kept spiting out things that could have happened to Yugi untill Joey put his hand over his mouth. " ok so let's go look for him he couldn't be that far away right I mean really were would he go." Asked Joey.

Joey and Yami spent six hours looking for Yugi and they didn't find him they searched all over town and he wasn't anywere to be seen they whent back to the house but he still wasn't there. " ok now I'm worried! " said Joey. "Yugi were are you." Yami asks aloud. " That's it I'm calling the cops. Said Joey.

Joey called the cops and they spent all night loking for Yugi and never found him and finally they put posters with Yugi's face on it and put the poster in the newspaper.

Ok chapter done hope you liked please review :)


	3. Missing

Hey so here's chapter three enjoy I don't own yugioh

Yami and Joey were puting up posters of Yugi saying missing boy if you see him call the police around the school they were asking people if theyed seen Yugi anywhere but they all answered the same they hadn't seen him " Joey I'm really worried now were is he i-i-i i can't l-l-l-lose him."said Yami starting to cry. It had been three days since Yugi had ran away and he hadn't come back or called to say he was ok he was just gone. "I'm worried to but we've checked the whole town and put posters everywhere what else can we do." Said Joey with a deafted sigh . " I don't no but we have to do something because I can't just sit here and wait for him to be found or wait to be told he's dead or or..." Yami said as he realized what he was saying."no what am I saying he's fine he has to be fine he he h-h-he."said Yami starting to cry again. " hey license to me it's alright we'll find him I'm sure he's fine. " said Joey soothingly but Yami was far from soothed he was breaking inside.

( now with Yugi )

Yugi was sleeping in his new room at Alex's house when he was suddenly woken by a loud shreek from his alarm whent into the kitchen to find Alex looking shocked at a newspaper article. " hey what's you reading about. " asked Yugi sleepily. " This. " said Alex putng the artical in front of Yugi. Yugi picked up the newspaper to we his face in it. The artical said he was missing and that if he was seen to call the police. " Yugi you need to call your boyfriend now so that they can take this out of the newspaper I don't mind you staying hear but you need to let him know your ok." Said Alex ." no I won't call him and he's not my boyfriend any more." Said Yugi. " uuuhhu ok fine but if your not going to call him than you can't leave the house we can't risk you getting seen people will think I kidnapped you. " said Alex." OK fine but on your way back from work please bring some guys body wash and shampoo and guys conditionor. " asked Yugi. " OK see you later but I'd considered calling your ex-boyfriend if I were you."said Alex. " not going to happen." Said Yugi.

( now with Yami and Joey )

" hey Joey what do you think of paying seto kiba a little visit. " asked Yami with a wicked tone and evil smirk. " oh mmm I think that's a great idea. " said Joey with the same wicked smirk. So Joey and Yami walked to seto's mansion and knocked on the front door as loud as they could. when seto opened the door Yami punched him in the nose as hard as he could then he tackled seto and punched him again and again and again untill his mouth nose and the side of his head was bleeding. " hey Yami get up before you kill him I want a turn to hit him. " said Joey. " oh alright fine. " said Yami as he got up and walked to the bathroom to get seto's blood off his hands. " alright pall now you hurt my friend Yugi when you kissed Yami so now I'm going to make you feel the way I imagin he did. " said Joey while he repededly kicked seto in the ribs. " how does that feel. " said Joey as he pushed seto into a wall and kneed seto in the stomach then he punched him in the eye as hard as he Joey threw him to the floor and stepped on his privet parts making seto scream at the top of him's lungs then Joey sand Yami left and let seto ley there and bleed they didn't care if it killed him or not they were just glad to have taught him a lessen.

OK that's the end of the chapter hope you liked bye please review


	4. Time to call grandpa

Here's chapter four enjoy I don't own yugioh

Yugi was flipping threw channels when he saw his face on the news everyone back home still thought he was missing. " oh boy I should have told someone were I was going that way non of this would have happened. " said Yugi thinking outloud then he saw the news reporter interview Yami. ( PS these \ / mean someone is talking on the TV. ) / " now Yami when was the last time you saw Yugi. " \ asked the news reporter./ " well about a week and a half ago. Yugi if your whaching this please l-l-l-l-le-le-l-let me kn-kn-kn-know that your o-o-o-ok come home or call me o-o-o-o-or so-s-s-s-som-so-something please. " \ said Yami crying. Yugicouldn't believe Yami was upset that he was missing. Yami cheated on him it's not like he cared or anything right. Thought Yugi. " you know what this is it's a trick seto probably told Yami to act like he cared so that I would come home well guss what I'm not falling for it. " said Yugi but what he didn't know was Yami was actually worried sick he was at his braking point.

( now with Yami and Joey )

" hey bud you ok. " asked Joey. " w-w-what do you think. " said Yami wiping away tears. " a-a-any word f-f-from Yugi yet. " asked Yami. " sorry I'm afraid not. " said Joey sadly. " oh this is bad what am I going to tell grandpa. " asked Yami ( ok so if Yami says grandpa he's talking about Yugi's grandpa ok on with the story. ) " I don't know but I think we should call hime now befor he finds out from someone else. " said Joey. " ok fine lets do this. " said Yami. 《 " hello. " 》 said grandpa. 《 " hey grandpa um I have something I need to tell you. " 》 said Yami sadly. 《 " ok what is it what's wrong. " 》asked grandpa. 《 " well you see ok so here's what happened seto kiba the school rich kid came over to the house and kissed me Yugi saw and ran away and we can't find him i-i-i'm so s-s-s-so-sorry I d-d-d-d-don't know w-w-w-were he is i-i-i... " 》 Yami was to upset to continue. 《 " hey it's alright did you call the police. " 》 asked grandpa. 《 " wait y-y-your not mad. " 》 asked Yami. 《 " no I'm not it's not like You cheated on him f you had then I'd be mad and I'd come home right away and teach you a lessen. " 》 said grandpa. For an houre Yami and grandpa talked about what they were going to do about Yugi and if grandpa was comeing home or not and finally they agreed that if Yugi wasn't found in a week grandpa would come home and help look for him and help put up posters. ( one hour later. ) " ok so what's going on with gramps is he comeing home or not. " asked Joey. " well not right away we agreed that if Yugi wasn't found in a week then grandpa would come home and help us look. " said Yami. " ok well while you were on the phone I thout we could look for Yugi in the closest place to I could think of. " said Joey. " oh yeah and were would that be. " asked Yami. " Tokyo. " said Joey. " do you really think Yugi would go there I mean I know he was hurt but do you think he would seriously leave townm " asked Yami. " yes I do and we've checked the whole town twice and put posters everywhere we'ev even searched people's homes and didn't find him I say tokyo's our best bet at this point. " said Joey. " ok let's go pack your bags because we leave tonight bring as much as you can taht includes money. " said Yami. And so the two gathered all the money clothes food and posters of Yugi and hoped on a bus to tokyo.

Ok so chapter done please review! and tell me if you want Yami to find Yugi next chapter or if you want me to keep him missing for a few more chapters.


	5. Author's note

Hey guys so so I'm not going to be able to put up captors for a while cuz I got some school stuff that I need to do but as soon as the school years out which will be in like a month I guess maybe a little less but until I'm done with school and stuff I'm not I'm not going to be posting chapters that much.


	6. Tokyo

Heyguys wow it's been awhile since I posted a new chapter so I'm going to try to make this one the best one ever enjoy ( and I don't own yugioh )

( now with Yugi. )

" i'm just saying he might not be alive.!" Said Alex into her phone. " now don't start shouting at me young man!"Shouted Alex. "And I'm a nurse I've seen enough runways in the ER to now that they don't last long on there own."said Alex " and were would you sleep I have someone in the gest room. " said Alex. " ok if your sure you don't mind sleeping on the couch."said Alex " I love you too see you tomorrow bye."said Alex. " who was that?" Asked Yugi. " oh just my nephew." Alex said with a sigh. " tomorrow he's coming over and he wants me to help him find someone."said Alex. " um Alex when you said runways don't last long on there own what did you mean?"asked Yugi. "Well they usually get muged or they try to steal something and get caught and the police rough them up a bit." Said Alex. " hack your lucky you were found when you were."said Alex to Yugi. " I know."said Yugi. " well I'm going to bed goodnight Alex."said Yugi. " Goodnight Yugi. said Alex. And with that they both when to bed

( Now with Yami and joey. )

" ok thanks aunt Alex love you see you tomorrow. " said Joey. ( ok so I'm making Alex Joey's aunt. ) " ok bye " said Joey. " ok so my aunt Alex is going to let us stay at her place and help us look for yugi." Said Joey. " good so I got the tickets but we have to wait till the 8:00 am bus." Said Yami. " we missed the last one for the night." Said Yami with a frustrated sigh. " we"ll find him!" Said Joey. " I hope so because I don't know how much more stress and worry I can take!" Said Yami. That night Yami kept having nightmares about Yugi. nightmares were yugi was hurt or worse. ( ok so when you see letters like this _his_ someone is dreaming or thinking. ) **START DREAM.** _Yami was walking down the streets of Tokyo when he herd a loud clanging sound coming from down an all way. He walks into the ally and see's a dumpster with something red and stiky on the side of it everything inside him is telling him to run and that he doesn't want to know what's inside the dumpster but he will's his feet to walk forward. Yami opens the lid of the dumpster and see's the most horrifying thing ever... Yugi. Yugi is in the dumpster blood staning his cloths and hair and he's bruised and barely breathing. Yami pulls Yugi out of the dumpster and puts him in his lap and Yugi opens his eyes in slow motion. " yugi pl-pl-p-please don't leave me." Says Yami. Yugi tries to speak but all that comes out is a horribal sounding cough and a little blood. "Yugi pl-p-pl-p-p-pl-please. And then Yugi slowy closes his eyes and stops brathing. Yugi dies in Yami's arms. And Yami begins crying so hard he can't breathe._ **END DREAM.** Yami wakes up screaming and sweating he looks next to him on the bed to see if Yugi is there but all he finds is an empty space. Then he touches his face to find that he was crying. He put his hands in his hair and starts crying even harder. He lies back down startstarts crying himself to then falls back asleep unusually. And he keeps having nightmares about Yugi being hurt or worse!

( now with Yugi )

Yugi was just wakeing up when Alex burst in the room screaming for yugi to get up. "AAAHHAH!" scarems Yugi while falling off the bed and onto the floor. " oooops sorry I didn't mean to scare you."says Alex. " so my nephew is here with his friend and I want you to meet them so put on some pants and a shirt and get out into the living room. sayas Alex. So Yugi get's dresed and steps into the living room to find two people he thought he'd never see again. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" screamed Yugi. "Yugi what's wrong why are you screaming? asked Alex. " I'm screaming because that is my ex-boyfriend!" says Yugi. " Joey is the boy who cheated on you? askes Alex. "no the boy next to him Yami what are you doing here how d-d-d- did you f-f-find m-m-m-m-me!" demanded Yugi while starting to cry. " Yugi I didn't know you would be here and I came to look for you." said Yami. " oh let me g-g-g-guss se-s-s-se-seto told you to come look for me so that you wo-w-wo-wo-wouldn't look like a j-j-j-jerk right well guss what I'm not that easy to fool!" said Yugi and ran into his room and slamed the door and lie down on his bed and started crying. " Yugi please open the door I need to talk to you please!" said Yami in a shaky voice. "no I don't want t-t-t-to t-t-talk to y-y-y-you right now! Shouts Yugi while snifaling. " look Yugi I'm sorry p-p-p-p-please come o-o-out and talk to me!" begs Yami. " NO YAMI I WONT COME OUT AND IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CARE ANYWAY!" screamed Yugi. at hearing that Yami fell to his knees and started crying hysterically. " Yugi I swear i-i-i-i di-d-d-di-didn't ch-ch-cheat on you!" said Yami while crying and snifaling. " I promis seto k-k-k-kissed me I didn't kiss him back!" Yami said. "WELL I DON'T BELIEVE YOU YAMI YOUR NOTHING BUT A LIEING CHEATING FAKE!" scareamed Yugi. " please don't push us out please let us in so we could talk." said Joey. "no I don't want t-t-t-to t-t-talk to y-y-y-you either so leave me alone." said Yugi. " Joey leave him alone to cool off." says Alex. " ok fine come Yami of f the floor let's go into the living room and try to find a way for you to make it up to Yugi." says Joey. " o-o-ok fi-fi-f-fine." Snifals Yami. And with that Alex Yami and Joey go into the living room of Alexes apartment and talk about way's to make Yugi feel better but what they didn't know was that things were going to go all down hill from there!

 **ok so I told you I would make this the best chapter ever and I keep my promises so anyway I might get a little evil from here so if you like light fluffy stuff stop reading here!**


End file.
